


Hospital

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 7 - Hospital
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Ficmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 37





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> See end for warnings.

Life, death.  
Occuring every second, of every minute, of every hour.

In this one hospital the screams of newborn babies could be heard echoing through the halls in one direction. From the other direction the cries of anguish and heartache for those who lost someone here today.

It could go in either direction for them today.

She had gone into labour earlier than expected.  
Much earlier than expected.

They all should have been at home.  
Christmas day, spending time with family thinking of what the future would hold. How much it would change for them, how happy their lives would be.

But things changed.  
They had to do an emergency caesarian.  
She was doing okay but the baby was critical.

David and Patrick had been planning this day for months. Getting to buy all the tiny clothes, bedding, diapers, cots, prams.  
All of it ready for the big day.  
Which was still another 2 months away.

They sat in the waiting room of the neonatal unit on Christmas day hoping that they wouldn't fall apart.

They had already seen Charlene. She was doing well, she hoped the baby would do okay for them but other than that she wanted no more contact other than what was previously agreed for them in future when their son or daughter should be old enough to understand.  
Both Patrick and David couldn't understand how she felt that way but it was her choice and so they we're going to respect it.

But now they had to wait.  
With every passing second their worry only grew over the what ifs of what could be happening.

Patrick was clasping David's hand tightly. It felt like the only real connection to reality and what was happening around them.  
He didn't know how long they had been sitting there now but as each doctor walked past his worry grew seeing different famiilles around them sigh in relief or start crying as a doctor stood beside them.

David was not faring much better either. He was dressed in an outfit that had no connection and probably looked like a mess as he'd had no time to do his 9 step skin routine before he got in the car to drive here. But that didn't matter to him at the moment, he would wear a binbag if it meant good news about the baby.

The clock ticked on.  
No news.

The clock ticked on.  
No news.

The clock ticked on.  
No n-

News.

A doctor walked out towards them.  
Both Patrick and David held their breaths hoping, praying for news. For good news.

The doctor smiled at them.  
Good news.

They had a baby girl. She was tiny. She could fit into Patrick's hand with room to spare.

She was adorable and she was theirs.

They may have a few more tough months to get through but they were all fighters.

Soon. Soon they would be bringing home a little girl to share their life with.  
Born 3:16am 25 December 2019 - Bethany Anne Rose-Brewer.  
She would forever be their Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; unplanned caesarian, risk of premature baby death.


End file.
